David Trueheart
David Trueheart is Tommy Oliver's older, long-lost brother. He was raised by Sam Trueheart and lived on a reservation all his life. Like his brother, David was interested in martial arts. Biography Tommy went to the desert to go on a personal quest. When he arrived at the desert, a swirl of dust appeared. Out of the mist appeared a very young man on a horse, that looked a lot like Tommy. David Trueheart got off his horse. Tommy approached him and asked him who he was, but David didn't answer and walked away. Tommy pursued David Trueheart through various parts of the desert, but David always managed to vanish before Tommy could reach him. At one point, Tommy had to leave to battle. After the battle, Tommy returned to complete his quest. When Tommy returned the ground began to shake. David Trueheart called for help, he was hanging off the edge of a cliff. A falcon appeared, which Tommy was supposed to touch, but instead he rescued David Trueheart. David Trueheart told Tommy that the falcon had lead him to find him. David told Tommy that a wise old man had given him half of an arrowhead and that when he found the other half he would complete his quest. David asked Tommy for his half of the arrowhead. David put the two halves together and they formed one arrowhead. David announced that he was Tommy's brother. Tommy was stunned by the news. They sat down together and David revealed that Sam Trueheart is his adoptive father. David also told Tommy that he has lived on a reservation all his life. Tommy wanted to know why he had to go through the quest. David explained that the arrowhead contained very strong power. He had to make sure that Tommy was his brother, because they shared the responsibility of not letting the arrowhead fall into evil hands. Tommy was glad to have David as his brother. The following day, Tommy took David to the Youth Center. They stood side by side and watched Rocky and Adam spar. Tommy left for a moment when he spotted Tanya and Kat. Tommy called David, Adam, and Rocky over to where he, Kat, and Tanya were. Tommy introduced David to his friends. David complimented Rocky and Adam on their sparring. Rocky was surprised that David was into martial arts as well. Tommy and David decided to spar and Tommy had an extra gi for David to use. David was confident he would surprise his brother with his moves. David and Tommy sparred and David lost the match. David was embarrassed to have been beaten by his brother and left the Youth Center. Once outside, David was captured by Cogs and taken to cave far below the reservation. David looked around and spotted some cave drawings, but no way to leave. David paced for awhile. At one point, he saw a projection of his brother Tommy and asked him to help him get out of there. Tommy vanished and David was alone. He sat for awhile and then noticed that the drawings on the wall were coming to life. One of the paintings that came to life was Autochthon. David escaped the cave by grabbing onto Autochthon as he teleported out. They teleported to the desert and David was surprised to see Power Rangers there. The Red Zeo Power Ranger grabbed David and teleported him to safety. David was mad, he had assumed that his brother had been kidnapped as well, and wanted to rescue him. The Red Zeo Power Ranger removed his helmet and reveal himself to David as Tommy his brother. David was stunned that his brother was a Power Ranger. David was not happy to hear that King Mondo still had the arrowhead. David warned Tommy that a stone in the forest, could unleash the arrowhead's full potential. King Mondo could have monsters that not even the Rangers could defeat. Tommy took David to the Youth Center to keep him safe. David waited for his brother at the Youth Center and was relieved to see that he was okay and that he had the arrowhead. David asked Tommy if his friends were Power Rangers as well. Tommy confirmed this. David and Tommy wondered what to do with the arrowhead. As they held the arrowhead, it split in two. David apologized for the way he had acted earlier. David told Tommy that he spent most of his time on the reservation and invited Tommy to come. David Trueheart returned to Angel Grove for a "Catch The Wave" competition. He met Tommy, Kat, and Rocky at the beach. Tommy commented that he didn't know David could surf. David replied that there was a lot that Tommy did not know about him. Kat was up for the next round of competition. David, Tommy, and Rocky cheered for her. Sitting on the beach, watching Kat, David noticed that the ocean water was changing to a murky green. David and Tommy hurriedly got into their wet suits and swan out to get Kat. David and Tommy had a turbulent time in the water. They reached Kat and all three managed to get to shore safely. Rocky was waiting for them. Rocky's communicator went off and Kat and Tommy went close to Rocky to hear Zordon. When they look for David, he was gone. David reappeared later on the beach, after the Rangers had destroyed Leaky Faucet. Tommy asked him where he had gone and David replied that he had a few things to take care of. Notes *David Trueheart was portrayed by the late Erik Frank, who was older brother of Jason David Frank. He was the first sibling of a Power Ranger to be played by an actor's real-life brother followed by Porter Clarke who was played by Robbie Magasiva who is also older brother to Pua Magasiva who played Shane Clarke in Ninja Storm. *Besides his role as Tommy's brother, David was also a red herring for the Gold Ranger like Billy. *Even though David's final appearance is "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise", he is mentioned in "The Joke's on Blue" as Tommy was spending time with him. *David is notable for being the only character prior to Countdown to Destruction to learn the Rangers' identities without becoming a Ranger himself or losing his memory of the rangers' identities. References de: David Trueheart Category:Zeo Category:PR Civilians